degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150427001654
Both the Arrow and The Flash are not doing justice to their female characters. Felicity (Arrow) is one of the main characters who is highly involved in most scences, but her growth is compromised in order to create angst that serves the interests of male characters and promotes their storylines. For example, her main running storyline this season has been about Oliver, which was then followed by her attachment to Ray that seeked to establish his place. They make her go out with a complete creep who invades her privacy and space in order to help HIM development. At least Felicity gets quite a lot of screen time compared to poor Laurel aka Black Canary. Nearly all of the loss in her life - from Tommy to Sara - has been about Oliver and his progression. And then she gets hated on for caring, for mourning, and for just being so human. She has very little relevance or appreciation, her journey to becoming Black Canary is not given enough importance. This is a character who is meant to be the female lead yet we see very little of her, almost as if she is prop to bring out now and again, especially where Oliver and Lance are concerned: the men are central to her role of her presence. Also, someone pointed out that on both Arrow and The Flash it seems women are killed to bring to the forefront the emotion and storylines of the men as seen with Barry's mother, Sara, Shado, Moira, Ray's love ect. Iris West on The Flash is smart, witty, beautiful, and capable. But she faces racism from some viewers and sexist writing as a character. It has been pointed out that all the men in her life continue to lie to her, as if she isn't able to decide for herself what to do so they take it upon themselves to make this choice for her. Seriously, she is a grown woman who should be given more credit and respect especially considering how she's always displayed logic and empathy. Her work, her passions, aren't really given much regard. Her character development is not at the forefront, her character is a tool to create tension between the men. This is Iris West, I want to know more about HER than her relationship with these men. There is a lack of representation of women of colour especially with comic books so it is disappointing with the female lead, just like Laurel, not being treated like such. And Caitlin? She was so in love with Ronnie, who she thought she lost until he came back, but then they showed her giving up on him...to develop some feelings type things for BARRY. Ronnie was a guy she wanted to marry, whose loss made her so closed off, and the potentional of exploring her past with Ronnie, the affect it has on her character further more, is put aside for the male lead. This isn't even me hating on SnowBarry, honest, it is just OOC. And then there is the lack of female friendship. On Arrow, Felicity has no real friends who are women. She had Sara, though we never got to see their friendship too much, until the latter was killed. Felicity and Laurel have only recently started bonding after THREE seasons, but once again this is only limited scences. Thea and Laurel are meant to have the bond of sisters yet no-one told Laurel about Thea almost dying and we haven't seen much interaction lately. Compare this to Diggle, Oliver and Roy. I love their friendship, you hear me fangirl enough, but if we can have multiple scenes of them supporting one another then I want to see the same with the women instead of the odd one now again and then BAM their friendship is forgetten for the next 10 episodes. Also, I'd love to see Iris and Caitilin as really good friends instead of being pitted as rivals by the viewers and some real bonding by the writers. I love all these female characters, but I truly do believe it comes across as if the writers do not know to write them anymore. They deserve a lot more.